Revenge and Protection
by angela123111
Summary: This is the Season 2 edition of my story Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin. It will not go according to the show, exactly. Major spoilers if you haven't watched it yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow my head." As the magic lifts, Ashley has finally remembered. She becomes angry. "Rumpel!" Then she hears a mob. "Oh no! Regina!"

She panics and then thinks of an idea. She runs to the edge of the forest. "Okay, if magic is back, this should work." She pulls out her necklace and attached to it was a whistle with a skull on it. She blows into it hard and sound erupted into a scream of pain.

Black smoke swirled into the air and right in front of her, it became larger and then neighs were heard. A black stallion gallops out of the portal. The horse goes to Ella and rubs his nose to her.

"Oh, Phantom. I've missed you so.. Has the darkness treated you well?" She asks, she strokes his mane. She gets on. "We have to save Her Majesty! Howdy ho!" He neighs and the darkness enraptures her and she comes out wearing armor.

Phantom gallops to the Mayor's house. As they got closer, Ella slows him down and they hide out of sight.

She hears the conversation.

"We should lock her up for her own sake." Snow says.

"Oh, dear, we'll save her at the jail." She turns him around and off they go. They had to take the back ways so no one can see them. They finally got close enough but Phantom suddenly halted.

"What is it?" Ella asks and looks up and her eyes widen and quickly pulls him into an alley. "Oh of all the bad timing."

She waits for a few minutes as she spies on the right time. Rumpelstiltskin goes in and then back out on his merry way.

"I can see that he doesn't really care about me!" She angrily murmurs. The horse agrees. They look for anyone else and the coast was clear. "Let's go!"

They go in front of the sheriff's office. Ella gets off and runs in, surprising Regina.

"What- Who are you?" She demands.

Ella takes off her helmet. "Your Majesty, I'm so glad to see you're all right." Ella starts looking through a desk for the keys.

"Ella, why are you wearing that? More importantly, why are you here?"

"Regina, whether or not you feel the same way. You are my best friend. I would never abandon you." She finds what she is looking for. "Ah ha!" She unlocks Regina's cell.

Regina gets out and looks at Ella gratefully. "Thank you. I only wish you came here sooner."

"I apologize. You see my ride is not inconspicuous." She takes Regina's hand and leads the way. "Come on, we have to hurry before they come back."

They got outside and Regina looks at Phantom in shock. "Isn't that..?"

"Yep, Phantom from the Headless Horseman, which technically was me. Remember the teacher and no one was available..?"

"Oh, right and this is the demon horse who only comes with the whistle to the 'Chosen One'."

"Yep, now come on." Ella puts back her helmet and hops on. She gives a hand to Regina and she gets on.

"Let's go, Phantom!" He gallops toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" Regina asks.

"To a place, no one will suspect. My house."

"What, why would you-"

"No, not that one. The house that killed my step-family." Ella grins. "Faster, Phantom!" He gallops so fast that his legs turned into black smoke.

In about 10 minutes, they were at the secluded house with scorch marks.

"Voila, home sweet home." Ella announces.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Do what?" Ella asks.

"Ella, did you set the fire that killed them?"

Ella laughs. "Oh, I wish, but no faulty wiring and too many appliances killed them."

They got off of Phantom.

Regina touches her hand.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Ella looks at her hand and sees the mark. "What is this?"

"The mark of a wraith. A soul sucker. Ella, it's going to come find me and I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Where'd you get this?" She asks, concerned.

"Who else do you think?"

"Rumpel. I'll deal with but for now I need to protect you. How can I kill it?"

"You can't kill something that's already dead!"

"Then how about sending it elsewhere?"

This made Regina pause and smile. "That might work, but we need to go back into town."

"Okay."

It was already nightfall and there seemed to be a storm a brewing. The three were near the Sheriff's office.

"What the-! Regina!" Emma calls out as she sees her on the back of the horse. Snow White and David came out.

Ella pulled out her sword, that was attached to the armor. "I will not let you take her away."

Regina stops her. "It's alright." She looks like she didn't want to but had to. She told them about the wraith.

"How do we stop it?" David asks.

"Already tried that. It's already dead. We need to send it away."

"Our land is gone due to the curse. We can send it there."

"How?"

Ghoulish wails are heard.

"It's a ghost, so to speak. Get fire!" Ella yells. Snow goes in to the office.

The wraith tries to attack Regina and Ella hits it with her sword. "Leave her ALONE!"

It knocks her off of Phantom and onto the ground. She groans in pain.

The wraith starts sucking Regina's soul and just then Snow comes with a lighter and a can of hairspray. She lights a tremendous fire and drives it away.

Regina catches her breath.

Ella slowly gets up. Phantom nudges her up.

"Thank you." She pets his nose and she goes to Regina. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we need to go to my office, immediately. That is going to come back soon."

"Okay, but before we go." Emma turns to the masked Ella. "Who are you?"

"The scorned wife of Ronald Gold!" Ella takes off her helmet. "I should have known there was one before me. No wonder he wanted to name Alexandria, Belle so much."

"Where is your baby?" Snow asks her.

"With Archie. He's the best person to take care of her." She smiles, sadly. "Also I prepared a fail-safe if anything bad would happen to me."

"Okay."

They quickly got to the Mayor's office. Ella stayed outside as a lookout.

"Oh, Phantom. Do you know what happened to our world?" She asked as she sat on his back.

He nodded. "What?" She comments in surprise. Before he could respond, he cries out. She looks and sees the wraith.

"It's here!" She screams, warning the others. She charges at it and swings her sword. She hits it but then it flies high above and over her.

"Damn it." Ella gets off of Phantom and rushes in there. He neighs at her in worry. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

She gets to the top floor and sees everybody and the wraith.

"Die!" She charges after it and Regina got the hat to work. It started spinning. Ella fell in the vortex after the wraith, then Emma as she pushes Regina away. Snow dives in after them.

Ella realizing what was happening, hurried and put her sword away. She twisted her body so she was going to fall on her back. "I'm going to save them even if I couldn't protect Regina." She puts her arms out and braces herself.

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should continue. Also this is the Season 2 edition of my Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella wakes up with a gasp. She sees that she's at some kind of campfire. She looks for the other two women and instead found a completely different one.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Mulan. You are in the kingdom of Princess Aurora." She replied with a stern glare.

"Oh,...What did you say?"

She sighed. "I am Mulan. You are in the kingdom of Princess Aurora." She talked to her as if she were a small child. "Now state who you are and your purpose of bringing the wraith here."

"Oh my god! I'm back?" Ella noticed her grimace. "I'm sorry. I'm Ella. No one important. I was trying to attack that monster."

"So you didn't purposely bring it?" Mulan frowned. "Then I must take care of something."

She went into a tent and in a few seconds, protests were heard and then they stopped. Soon, Snow White, Emma, and Mulan came out. The former two were still bound.

"Why was I out here, and they were in there?" Ella asked confused.

"You've been asleep for a few days. I didn't think you would wake up. I thought you had a terrible head injury. To be honest with you, I thought you would die."

Ella's eyes widened. She looked down and understood. She wasn't wearing her armor. "I had armor on, it must have disappeared when we came here. Are you guys okay?"

"Uh, despite being tied up, yeah, we're peachy." Emma said as she and Snow was forced to sit down. Mulan went to Ella and tied her hands together. Ella just raises her brow and lets it happen.

"So what are you doing? and where are we going?" Ella asked as Mulan started to tie her to a longer rope with Emma and Snow. "Hmm, interesting."

"How can you be so calm?" Snow asks her.

Ella shrugs. "Well, I tend to have a strange life. Met some unsavory people. Married a lying, cheating...Well anyways I tend to bottle emotions and just let them all out at once. Much easier."

This made them quiet.

About an hour later...

The three got thrown into what Mulan referred to as the pit. Emma and Ella look over at Snow.

"Mary Margaret, please wake up!" Emma hovers over her.

Ella takes her pulse. "She's okay, alive. The weapon that hit her, I think it just knocked her out."

"We need to get out of here."

"I can help." A mysterious voice says.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." The woman steps from the shadows. "My name is Cora."

"Cora?" Ella looks at her. "I know that name."

"You seem a bit young to know who I am." She replies.

"Well, I know your daughter and why are you here? I thought you were in Wonderland."

"Wait, hold up. What are you talking about, Ashley?" Emma asks.

"Ella, that's my name. Just call me whatever. This is Regina's mom, in fairy tale sense. Henry would call her the miller's daughter."

"As in.."

"Rumplestiltskin's. Right Cora? So how'd you get out?" Ella couldn't be very menacing but she the look.

"I do not know." Cora pursed her lips. "What are you to Regina?"

"Her friend."

She laughs. "My daughter doesn't have friends. She has a kingdom and servants and a lot of power."

"Well, here I am." She says defiantly. "Now answer the question. Why are you here?"

"Those are my own problems, but I can help you." She says.

"How?" Emma asks.

"I have a little medicinal knowledge." She says, she moved closer to Snow, but Ella blocked her path.

Snow groaned and Emma helped her up. Snow took one look at Cora and stood next to Ella.

"Emma, get behind me."

"Why? She can help."

"Emma, this woman is more evil than Regina." Snow told her.

"I.."

"The Leader wants to see you." A guard calls out to them.

They got out, bound.

Few minutes later, they were free and the other two were conjuring up a plan. Ella was looking warily at Lancelot.

Soon, they got lunch.

"What is this?" Emma asked.

"Chimera. It's the only thing the hunting group can get."

Ella shrugs and takes some of it.

"How can you eat that?" Emma asks.

She shrugs. "Tastes like chicken. So what are we going to do?"

"Try to find a way back."

Ella agrees and her face softens. "I need to get back to Alexandria. I hope she's okay with Archie."

"You left your baby with Archie?"

"Yeah, Ruby, well Red, is too busy with Granny and Archie, well I guess Jiminy now, is the best person to take care of her."

"You didn't leave her with Regina?"

"Are you serious? She is not good with a baby crying. That's why for the first 5 years, she had Henry. I took care of him when she couldn't. Also, I think I was the one who may have encouraged Henry's obsession with our real selves." She smiles, nervously.

"Well, I started it, by giving him the book, so we're both at fault." Snow says.

"I guess."

"Well, I think I might know a way back." Snow says. "But I'll talk about it later."

They nodded and kept eating.

Later...

"So you think that portal still works?" Ella asked skeptically.

"Let's hope so. It might the only way back."Emma replies.

So off they went, armed with weapons, and accompanied by Lancelot and Mulan.

"So ogres, you mean fi figh fo fum?" Emma asks.

"Not exactly, much more gruesome, and much uglier." Ella said. "I had to shoo them away from the castle often."

"What did you do for Regina, here anyway?" Emma asked her.

"Maid, knight, bodyguard, cook, anything she needs I'll do it."

"Why would you do all that?"

"Well, it's better than staying with my 'family.' But now they're gone, so my family consists of Regina and Alexandria." She shrugs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about your step-family."

"It's no big deal. They died many years ago, big fire."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry about it." Ella smiles at her.

Growling is heard.

"Run!"

They started running away, but Emma trips. The ogre comes out and Emma looks at it in fear. She tries to use her gun but the ogre flings it away. Then an arrow is shot at the ogre and it falls.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Snow asks her, worried.

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess it's like riding a bike."

"Are you guys alright?" Ella calls out and then she appears.

"Yeah, I tripped."

She notices the ogre. "Yeah, guns might not work here. Here you can take my sword." Ella unstraps the belt holding it, and handed it to Emma.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I have a lot of knives on me." She smiles.

"Let's keep going." Snow helps Emma out and they continue on their trek. They reached the castle with Princess Aurora's attempt to kill Snow past them.

"I'll stand guard." Ella said to Emma and Snow. She wanted them to have some private time.

Ella started dozing a bit and then heard loud noises and smelled something burning. She quickly went in and saw Cora. She immediately took out a random knife and flung it at her. She disappeared.

"Are you guys, okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, but I might have just burned our way out." Emma replied, as she got up.

"We'll just find another way out." Snow said.

Ella toiled with her necklace, nervously and then had a thought. "There actually might be another portal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Regina had a lot of things in her castle. They had powerful magic and I think were too large so she couldn't bring it with her. Among those we might be able to find a way home." Ella explained.

"Life would be so much easier if a portal was easier to come by. Seriously you guys have so much magic you don't have a porta-portal." Emma said frustrated.

Ella started fiddling with her necklace again and Snow watched her.

"That whistle, it looks familiar." Snow comments.

"Hmm? Oh this?" Ella puts up a whistle. "It just summons my horse..Oh! We might not be able to get out but we could send a message to the other side."

"How?"

"We need to be outside."

...

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're the Headless Horseman."

"I just couldn't fit in the men's armor and I just propped a carved pumpkin on top and lit it so I can see through the eyeholes in the chest plate." Ella shrugged.

"And your whistle can summon a mystic horse."

"Yep, has about the same magic power as the 'Dark One', especially since a previous one made him. He's my big baby." She smiles, happily. "His name is Phantom. Snow, I need you to shot the arrow with the note through the portal, right when he comes out."

"Why can't we go through the portal?"

"Because it closes quickly and if you try you'll be stuck between worlds."

"How do you know this?"

"Phantom told me."

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I can speak to animals."

They stared at her dumbfounded.

"I didn't have a lot of friends growing up and the mice were really nice to me and they freaked out my step-sisters." She grinned. "Now enough about me, Snow you ready?"

"Yeah." She pulled back the arrow.

"Okay, shoot right after his head comes out." She blows on the whistle. A ghostly wail comes out with dark swirls. They became larger and made a portal. The horse neighed and galloped out. Snow shot the arrow past him right when the portal closed. Luckily it went through.

Phantom walked towards Snow and neighed at her, in anger. He went up and...

"Phantom, stop!" Ella commanded. He went back down and glared at Snow with 'You're so lucky.'

Ella walked over to the shaken Snow and her fuming horse. She pet Phantom's nose. "I'm sorry, I made her shoot the arrow or else we can't go home."

Phantom pouted and then sighed. He nudged her with his nose. "Fine, I forgive you." He neighed.

She smiled and kissed him. He rubbed his nose and motioned her to go on his back. She looked at him. "Is it okay, if these rode you instead?"

He takes a hard look at the two women. They look at him a bit worried. He blew air out of his nose. "Fine." He nods.

Ella smiles and motions them over. They warily approach him.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything. Right, Phantom?" She says and looks at her horse. He nods.

Snow gets on first and then helped Emma on.

"Is this safe?" Emma asks as she holds onto Snow.

"Yeah, people rode horses before there were cars." Snow replied. "It's like riding a bike."

"That can breath and have a will on its own?!" Emma said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Now Mulan is waiting for us." Ella said and started walking away.

Phantom follows her. Him moving causes Emma to freak and hold tighter onto Snow.

"Emma! Can't breath!"

"Sorry."

So off they went..

* * *

Please review.


End file.
